The purposes of the program are: 1) to stimulate among disadvantaged high school students an interest in pursuing careers in biomedical research and the health professions, and 2) to enable teachers the opportunity to develop scientifically correct curricula that incorporate authentic activity and discovery-oriented educational strategies that can be taken back to the classroom. Under the direction of a qualified scientist, students and teachers will learn about the scientific approach to research questions, record laboratory data in an established format, perform laboratory procedures in research applications, and present the research findings in a seminar format at the end of the summer segment. At the completion of the research experience, students and teachers will be able to: 1) describe the purpose of experimental research; 2) describe the components involved in the research process; 3) name characteristics that good research questions possess; 4) distinguish between researchable and non-researchable questions; 5) formulate a research question that will be answered during the course of the program; 6) explain what is meant by sampling and describe various ways of identifying samples; 7) describe the difference between independent and dependent variables; 8) apply the concepts of validity and reliability to the research problem; 9) properly follow the steps a researcher goes through in conducting a literature review; 10) conduct a computer search of the literature on a topic of interest and write a summary of the review; 11) correctly perform laboratory procedures on equipment utilized in medical research endeavors; 12) understand and utilize scientific methodology in developing and completing a research proposal and project; 13) maintain records of laboratory results needed to evaluate the research question; 14) prepare solutions, reagents, media, or cells necessary for the laboratory tests; 15) perform the laboratory tests involved in the research; 16) demonstrate an ability to apply laboratory observations to a basic understanding of medical science; 17) present a seminar of the findings of the research performed. The main component of the program will provide structured summer medical science research experiences. This will be followed by the development of science projects by the students to be entered into science fair competitions. Enrichment activities will be incorporated throughout the summer to expose participants to other medical facilities and career opportunities. Enrichment opportunities linked specifically to participant research interests will also be developed. The program will be evaluated continuously throughout the time frame, with formal evaluations completed by participants and staff at the end of the summer and at the conclusion of the year. Participant seminar presentation and science fair competition will be documented. Blood Center personnel will visit classrooms to observe the newly developed concepts and skills within science lessons.